everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Duchess Swan/books
Duchess Swan debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) Duchess Swan attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. She taunts Raven Queen about her evil future, claiming that Raven is only pretending to be nice. She pushes Raven a bit too far, and Raven turns the songbirds into snakes, ruining the party. Duchess flies to Baba Yaga to ask her to reverse the magic. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Duchess completes the assignment of escaping by using her swan form. Duchess plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. Duchess and the Royals retaliate by throwing food at the Rebels in the Castleteria. Duchess wonders aloud why Lizzie would need to pack a butter knife for a field trip. When fleeing from the bandersnatches, Duchess notices Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman's hints that they're dating. Ever After High (II) Duchess starts out as wanting to wake up in the morning by her pet swan, Pirouette. She corrects her roommate, Lizzie Hearts about Pirouette being a duck or a swan, who is a swan. '' She gets out of bed and stretches and flexes. ''Duchess wakes up on her birthday to notice she has black, webbed feet. She walks down the street being picked by other young children for her webbed feet. Duchess is also embarrassed because she is seen eating greenery behind the schoolhouse. ''Duchess packs her backpack for the school event and brushes her long, lavender, white and black streaked hair. She reads a letter her grandmother left for her. Duchess is shocked to see that she has General Villainy as a class. Duchess goes to class with Lizzie anyway when Lizzie stuffs her backpack with her pet hedgehog, Shuffle. When she goes to General Villainy, she eats some cinnamon rolls made by Ginger Breadhouse, daughter of the Candy Witch. Duchess discovers that she has to earn an A in General Villainy even though she doesn't like it. She tries to win the contest for Next Top Villain with Sparrow Hood's help, but it turned out he tricked her and won. Daring has hurt Duchess for the umpteenth time, but this time he has gone too far. Though she has a huge crush on him, even he does not get to insult Piroutte by claiming his P-Hawk is the most talented bird at Ever After High. Seeking justice, she and Lizzie organize a bird talent show to prove Pirouette, who can perform ballet almost as well as Duchess, is the most talented bird of all. Due to Pirouette nervosity, Duchess arranges for her to be the last candidate and makes it clear she can leave if she wants to. Pirouette chooses to dance, but trips, at which point the other birds come to her aid by dancing alongside her. All birds are declared winners and an impromptu dance party is called for the students present. Duchess is happy when Pirouette has fun dancing among the masses and Daring acknowledges she's more talented than P-Hawk. Duchess is waken up in the morning by Pirouette's calls. She and her roommate Lizzie receive their timetables from fairygodmothers-in-training. Duchess is surprised to find that she's found General Villainy in her list, as she's going to have a word with Mr. Badwolf. Duchess quickly passes through the crowd and finds Daring pick up Shuffle who got lost in the crowd. Duchess tries talking, however he's umpteenthly nonchalant. Duchess attends General Villainy and her transfer is denied. After demonstrating that this year's batch of students is proven to be the least enthusiastic, Badwolf organizes an assignment set up until Friday between students about who will be the next top villain; the winner receiving the only A grade while the others get FF (fairy fail). As it's her nature, Duchess is determined to win the title, even if it's not in her story. She sits alone at lunch which gives her the time to think about the assignment. The gossip about the assignment is frequent; even getting a mention from ''Just Right. Lizzie joins Duchess after the announcement, but is driven away shortly by Daring. Sparrow accompanies her and is offering her a team up, which Duchess will have to take into consideration. Duchess has ballet practice in the Red Shoes Studio, where her Madame gives her solid advice. Duchess grimly has dinner in the castleteria and is courted by Blondie. She dully answers her questions and quickly exits. Duchess metamorphoses into a swan and swims in a fountain. There she finds Mr. Badwolf and the headmaster talking about the recent occurring events. She eavesdrops about her admissions into General Villainy and that the rebellion at school causing quite a stir. On Tuesday morning, Duchess is still clueless on what to plan. As expected, Blondie has barged in their dorm room for an update. Duchess attends Princess-ology. After finding out that an equestrian-related test will take place on Friday (as well as the due date of the General Villainy assignment), Blondie interviews Duchess if she's jittery in any way. After riding near a forest with the Princess-ology class, Duchess and the group hear Sparrow blaring on his guitar, startling the horses. Duchess believes it's time to consult Sparrow about the offer. In his house, Duchess and Sparrow chat about how they're going to sabotage and make the partnership work: Sparrow is relying on his laziness and Duchess on her eavesdropping. However, Duchess feels conflicted that she's to sabotage the only friend she has in school, and that's Lizzie. The next morning, Duchess snakes out of the dorms and into the Cooking Class-ic room. Just as Duchess empties the bottle of sandman powder, Ginger finds her and believes she smelt the cinnamon trolls. Ginger fills in Badwolf about her plans and is convinced that they're going to work, but as everyone runs to get some, nothing happens. Ginger is the first to fail her assignment, but she shrugs it off. Next, Duchess's target is Faybelle. As her teammates take off from her, Faybelle uses fairy dust to turn the hedgehogs from the pen into real hogs, which Duchess foils by completely emptying the troughs. That night, Duchess finds an infuriated Lizzie, who's mad at Blondie for purposely putting pressure on her. As Lizzie spills her plans, Duchess would like some retaliation at Blondie too, however late at night she hides Lizzie's cards, subsequently shifting her focus on Raven. After a dry conversation with Apple, Raven spots Duchess outside her window. In the castleteria for breakfast, Blondie pesters Lizzie and she snaps, throwing a bunch of switched cards at her, which ultimately has no effect. Daring breaks it to Lizzie that Duchess is the switcher of the cards, rendering her in tears. Raven purposely fails her assignment by creating a cygnet and claiming it was Duchess's fault. Duchess is confident she's a shoe-in for the win now. It's finally Friday and the girls prepare for the equestrian test. Duchess breezily completes the course with no faults. As each princess completes the course, Lizzie has trouble starting her horse and Sparrow spooks it by loudly playing his guitar. At a high speed, the horse gallops over to the troll bridge where a troll stops the horse sharply, sending Lizzie flying. Duchess transforms into a swan and flies full speed ahead to save her roommate as she gently lowers her down using her beak. Duchess passes out and is helped by Raven and Lizzie as soon as she regains consciousness, knowing that birds of the same feather flock together and is not as alone as she thinks. Duchess realizes that Shuffle is in need of medicine after getting a stomach ache. She and Lizzie fetch mittens to carry an ever-stubborn Shuffle to Professor Poppa Bear. Ginger goes to Duchess for some advice about why her fish is spraying water at her. Duchess believes that her pet fish is hungry. Duchess attends Damsel-in-Distressing class and although she isn't exactly a damsel in distress, Duchess plans on giving it her all in class. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters